the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Themes
Love is a friendship set to music - Joseph Campbell A story without music is like a heart without a soul, here listed are the themes attributed to each of the characters and events of The Fantasy Odyssey, past, present and future. Past= Achilles' Theme|"Let no man forget how menacing we are! We are lions!" The Legend of Achilles|The Legend of Achilles Kyra's Theme-0|Kyra's Theme Rose's Theme| Rose Storm's theme as Princess of Elysium Queen Rose| Rose Storm's theme as Queen of Elysium "Who's beneath the hood?"|The Nightwatchman - A masked outlaw who robbed from the rich to give to the poor. Norin| Norin Cade's Theme Lyra|"I may be Queen of Elis, but my home is where my heart resides. And it resides with my family." Callandra's Theme|"Only mortals can die... I am no mortal." Thetis' Theme|Mother of Achilles, Siren of the Deep Solon Spyros' Theme|"I have seen much in my time, sometimes I wish I were blind." Queen Thalia vs. Callandra|Queen Thalia vs. Callandra Queen Thalia & Callandra|Queen Thalia & Callandra "Silencium"| Vesper Duane's Theme Proctor's Theme|King Proctor's Theme Sophia's Theme|Queen Sophia Storm's Theme Hector's Theme|Eldin's Father, Prince Hector Lucan's Theme|Lucan Storm's Theme Reinnete Storm's Theme|Reinnete Storm, Wife of Lucan Lady of Grace|Evelyn Calvierri, gone before her time. Lord of Caerleon|Before his treasonous actions against the Storm Monarchy, Thalion Colevile was considered a hero to many. King of Camelot|Galahad Pendragon, King of Camelot and first husband of Eira Storm Rose Storm II| Rose Storm II's Theme Ours By Right - Siro & Dione|"Aren't we a pair of twats, my love?"... "Yes dear, big ones." Swann Song|River Swann's Theme The Faceless Man-0|Quranis/ Darius Theme |-| Present= Queen of Storms|Torani Storm's Theme Beware the Calm|The Dark Side of Torani Storm "Strength, Honour and Courage"|Sir Gwaine's Theme Panos' Theme|"Is this my destiny?" Samiyah's Theme|"I am my mother's daughter, but I am not my mother." "All the Strange, Strange Creatures"|Lorcan Storm's Theme The Tigress|Rosalie Storm's Theme Dante's Theme|I am the Lion, I am the Dragon..." Shaina Stormborn's Theme|A phoenix rises from the ashes, and so must I." The Mother Confessor|Seifa Theirin Storm's Theme "Titch"|Young Clara's Theme The Impossible Girl|Clara Storm's Theme "Stand Strong, Stand Together"|Percival Storm's Theme Like Father, Like Son|Flynn Storm's Theme Rebel Without Cause|Eira's Theme Torin's Theme|He'll find his own way Zena's Theme|Zena, Lady of War The Queen's Clown|Gryff Byrne, second husband of Eira Storm Mithian's Theme|Mithian's Childhood Theme Mithian's Theme 2|Mithian's Adult Theme Laini's Theme|"My mood matches the weather, unless I'm pissed off." Thayn's Theme-0|"Wait till they get a load of me!" "I don't have nightmares. I give them."|Sirianna Denna's Theme "I don't believe you have the luxury of caution."|Cara Denna's Theme Eldin's Back Up Theme|"Just because I wear stupid, doesn't mean I'm pink!... No wait-" Arista's Theme-0|Can't talk. Killing." Emrys' Theme-0|Emrys' Theme Sir Bedivere's Theme|Bedivere's Theme Sansa's Theme|Young Sansa's Theme The Black Queen of Gedrefed|Keras Ksenia's Theme Shaina's Lullaby|Shaina's Lullaby Aedan's Theme|Aedan's Theme Leliana's Theme|Leliana's Theme Darkstar|Quin Darkstar's Theme File:Skywalker' Theme|Kain Skywalker's Theme Sisters of the Shade|Sisters of the Shade Zeus|Father of Gods & Men Ares|God of War Eris|Goddess of Discord "I never wanted your throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"|Loki's Theme Destiny|Brandon's Theme Lord of Arryn|Ector Calvierri's Theme The Majestic Tale Of A Madman|Helikaon Drake's Theme The Psychotic Potato Dwarf|Commander Strax, right hand of Drake Artemis' Theme| Beyond the Forest-0|Tauriel Undomiel's Theme The Kingsguard|Theme for the Kingsguard of the Western Isles (who will eventually become Regina's Queensguard instead) |-| Future= Little Storm|Phoebe Storm's Theme Arya Storm's Theme| Arya Storm's Theme Tilly Storm's Theme The Lost Princess|Tala Blaez's Theme A Wolf Among Storms|Tala Blaez's Wolf Suite The Family Midas|The Theme for the collective family Rhaegar's Theme|Rhaegar's Theme Lorelei's Theme|Lorelei's Theme Auréle of Midas|Auréle's Theme Nerynia's Theme|Nerynia's Theme Halion's Theme|Halion's Theme (The Duckling) Raiden's Theme|Raiden's Theme Azrael|Azrael's Theme Baelor the Dragonsbane|Baelor the Dragonsbane Daena's Theme|Daena's Theme Taelila's Theme|Taelila's Theme Erika's Theme|Erika's Theme Daryan's Theme|Daryan's Theme Aquila's Theme|Stardancer - Aquila's Theme Leto Atreides|Leto's Theme Alia Atreides|Alia's Theme Sansa|Older Sansa's Theme The Darkest of Souls|Coming Soon Sister Psychosis|Marique Orion's Theme|Orion's Theme Stormy Waltz|Kahlan Storm's Theme "Trouble is my middle name!"|Lois Storm - Royal Mischief Maker Jorren's Theme|The Second Son of Colevile Lady of Caerleon|Jaina Colevile's Theme "You have failed this city"|Theron Colevile's Theme "The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway"|Winter Denna's Theme "Let It Go"|Winter's Alternate Theme Nerys Moonsnow|Nerys Moonsnow "I was always the Queen. It was you who added 'evil' to my name"|Regina Darkrose's Theme Daniel of Midas|Daniel of Midas Tanis|Tanis Pandora's Music Box|Pandora's Theme Visenya|Visenya's Theme Brenna of Midas|Brenna of Midas Syrax|Syrax Lord Rahl, the Seeker of Truth|Balian's Theme Lord of Horses|Eomer's Theme The Lady Rahl|Alayne Rahl's Theme Ragnar's Theme|Ragnar's Theme Shiera's Theme|Shiera's Theme Kain's Theme|Kain's Theme |-| Dragons= Queen of the Skies|Saphira's Theme Light of the Sun|Aithusa's Theme Raksus-1|Fire Made Flesh. The theme for the Raksus breed of dragons; Virgil, Auron, Litani & Theia Fire and Fury| Alduin's Theme |-| Locations= Adiemus (Instrumental)|Elysium - Land of the Elves Isle of Myrmidon|Myrmidon The Isle of Midas|The Isle of Midas Old Elis|Elis before The Doom Dragon's Victory|Níki Drákou - Dragon's Victory: The National Anthem of Midas & Elis Ferelden's Theme|Ferelden's Theme The Gardens of Elis|The Gardens of Elis Grotto of the Sirens|Grotto of the Sirens Hades|Hades The Temple of Apollo|The Temple of Apollo Mount Olympus|Mount Olympus Callandra's Throne Room|Callandra's Throne Room Camelot|Once the land of King Arthur, now ruled by his nephew, King Galahad and Galahad's wife, Queen Eira Storm. The Winter Palace of Elysium|It had to be done! LOL Elysium Tavern|An Elysium Tavern Winter's Castle|Winter's Castle Call of the Champions - Sparta|Call of the Champions - Sparta's Anthem Saint-Saëns - The Carnival of the Animals - VII. Aquarium|Seldarine - Realm of the Elven Gods The City of Arakkis|The City of Arakkis Rachmari - The Lost City|Rachmari - The Lost City The Tranquility of the Amber Palace|The Tranquility of the Amber Palace Coronations= Lyra's Coronation|Lyra's Coronation Pledge Torani's Coronation|Torani's Coronation Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King|Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King Seifa's Coronation|"Arise Seifa, Queen of Ferelden." Heir of Midas|The Prophecy Fulfilled |-| Celebrations and Happy Times= Through the Marketplace|Arrival in Elis To The Elves|Kyra's first visit to Elysium Sansa's Song|Sansa's Song River's Dance|Swept away by the dance, River forgets all her woes, and for one beautiful moment finds peace The Myrmidons|The Myrmidons Natham's Surprise|Natham's surprise. Kyra's Dance|Kyra's dance on Midas. Sansa Exploring|Sansa Exploring "This The Fates Have Said"|What Hera told Achilles was true. Shaina restores her mother's soul to the Elysian Fields, Greece is free once more. There Is A Prophecy|There Is A Prophecy, whispers of The Prince That Was Promised The Prince That Was Promised|The Prince That Was Promised. Achilles Returns|Achilles Returns From Hades March on Carrion Castle The Fall Mother & Daughter|March on Carrion Castle/ The Fall/ Mother & Daughter Last Morning in Elis|Last Morning in Elis - Lyra & Ori No Longer A Slave|No Longer A Slave - Kyra accustoms to life away from Midas Reclaiming Midas|Dante reclaims Midas The Road to True Love|"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please......forgive me?" - Torani's redemption and apology She Is Eternal|She is Eternal Debt Paid|"For the Boatman... For my mother." - Dragons, Storms & Lions Victorious The Elves Celebrate|Battlefield Reunion/ Returning Home/ Victory Parade Clara's Song|Clara's Song "Come on Mummy, we'll be late!"|Clara is impatient to go and visit her family, but Seifa is taking FAR too long for her liking. The Princess Waltz|Little Clara dances with her father at her birthday ball. Tree House|Lorcan and the Minions (children) build a tree house in the Palace gardens. Conquering of Myrmidon|Achilles conquers The Kingdom of Myrmidon Fountain of Life|Conversing with Hera/ Return to the Mortal Realm - Torani's Second Chance The Reunion|Gwaine and Torani reunite after her return from the Afterlife Blowing Off Steam|Laini Tantrum Building Valyria|Natham's Mission Saving Laini|Natham & Siri go to save Laini Shall We Try This Again?|Dante & Shaina Finally Marry on Midas "He's My Father?"|Winter discovers the identity of her father Atonement & New Beginnings|Stormborn Looking Back|Remembering Childhood Times A Window of Peace|*Description Coming Soon* Fate Has Smiled Upon Us|*Description Coming Soon* New Blood|*Description Coming Soon* A Brave New World|Master & Apprentice explore the lands Midas has a New Queen| A Window of Happiness - Birth of Brenna| The Mermaid|Rhaegar Remembers A Song of Water & Fire|Rhaegar & Lorelei's Midnight Dance A Historic Love|Rhaegar & Lorelei Breaking the Ice - Quinlan & Visenya| Tales of Fathoms Below| The Defenders of Ilúvë| The Dawn Will Come| Eira's promise to Tala Blaez.|"I don't care what you are. I don't care what you've done. You're my daughter and I will never let anything happen to you, ever again. I promise you." "I Was Wrong About You"|Sisters Reunite/ Clara Takes the Blame/ Winter is Welcomed Home Clara's Redemption|Redeemed in the eyes of those she has wronged. |-| Tragedies= The Sacrifice of Lucan|Rose Storm's Brother falls during the War of Midas The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate|The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate Hymn for Elis|A Hymn for those who died at Elis Kingdom of Ashes|Kingdom of Ashes- Shaina returns to what is left of the lost kingdom The Truth About Azrael|The Truth About Azrael Mother & Daughter|Mother & Daughter..... Lyra & Shaina Death of a Queen|Rose's Funeral Poor Seifa!|Seifa lies at death's door. Percival pledges to take her away to some place safe, so she may recover. Lost Children|Torani, Pan & Lyra are kidnapped by Callandra Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone|Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone The Throne Is Mine-0|"The Throne is Mine!" - Troubles on Midas Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra|Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra Beyond All Hope|Shaina decides on Torani's fate... Poisoned!|The poisoning, from the Storm family perspective. Elfsbane|Elfsbane - Torani's Poisoning "I'm Sorry..."|"I'm Sorry..." - Torani's Poisoning Elysia's Sorrow|Elysia's Sorrow Dragonheart|Samiyah rescues Dante from Midas, and with magic she gives him a piece of Virgil's heart to replace his own. Sins of the Mother|Sins of the Mother, Dante confronts his mother and exiles her. Dante's Fate|Dante's Fate Miyah|Miyah - The Forgotten Sister What Could Have Been Midas' Revelation|What Could Have Been/ Midas' Revelation - Azrael's hopes and dreams to be king, then dashed by the truth of his existence Shaina's Regrets|Shaina's Regrets The Dragon & The Siren|The Dragon & The Siren Shaina's Despair|Shaina's Despair - "Mother, He's gone" "You Were My Brother!"|Azrael's Betrayal "My Life Has Been A Web Of Loss"|Shaina Reminisces Patricide|"Something isn't right"/ Love torn/ Back stabbed/ The Prince Flees Funeral on Midas|Shaina's Vigil/ Crocodile Tears/ Rhaegar's Unwaking Nightmare/ On the Move Always Lyra|Eldin's Dreams Forgiveness|Azrael's Last Breath Brothers Till the End|Azrael's Resting Place/Rhaegar's Vigil What's Left Behind|Children of Azrael Trusting Rina|Trusting Rina To The Depths| Watery Grave| Stubborn Samiyah| She Needs A Father|She Needs A Father Prophecy Revealed|"I Can't Kill Him!" You Don't Have To Do This|Tanis Decides The Doom of Midas| Azrael's Paranoia-0| Brenna, Daughter of Azrael|Heir of Agony No Good Deed|How Evanora Lavigne became wicked. Infinite Potential|Clara's Sacrifice Clara Banishes Winter|"I'm sorry Winter, but I must do what is in the best interests of my people." "I'm Scared Too"|(Description Coming Soon) "I'm Still In This Fight!"|Zena's Final Stand Into Eternity|(Description Coming Soon) |-| Action and Adventure= Poseidon's Defeat|Achilles' triumph as Poseidon is defeated "Out of Our Way"|Shaina Conquers Akator Mother Of Dragons|Muña Zaldrizoti - Shaina's dragons are hatched Childhood Adventures|Torani, Pan & Lyra's Childhood Adventures Achilles' Final Trial|Achilles' Final Trial to Hades A Storm of Storms|A Storm of Storms Mithian's Plan|Mithian's Plan: Part 1 - The young Storm comes up with an eccentric plan to retake Elysium from the dwarves. Mithian's Plan - Part 2|Mithian'sPlan: Part 2 - Myth explains her plan to Seifa, the two sisters perfect the plan and then construction of the catapults begins. Becoming Queen Thalia|Becoming Queen Thalia Saving Kyra|Saving Kyra - Achilles' trials in Hades Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre|Visions - part of Torani's Trials How to Train Your Dragon Soundtrack - 11. Test Drive|Torani and Aithusa's first flight together Dante vs. Quranis|Dante's duel with Quranis on Midas A Fronte Praecipitium, a Tergo Lupi|A precipice in front, a wolf behind - Torani confronts Siro on the roof of Carrion Castle. The Silver Dragon|The Silver Dragon Queen of Arrakis|Queen of Arrakis Brothers Blood|Brothers Blood - Azrael & Rhaegar Baelor's Fury|Baelor's Fury Unleash the Titans|Unleash the Titans Let the Tournament Begin!|Dragon Racing - Elysium's new sport! The Prince's Promise|Ordained/ Rhaegar in exile Companions|Lois and Jorren's Adventures Elysium comes to the aid of Greece|Past, Present and Future - the Elves will always have the backs of their Greek Family and Friends Eternal Horizon|Arista & Achilleo against the world The Tendrils of Space & Time|*Description Coming Soon* Scion of Olympus|*Description Coming Soon* Aqua Vitae|In the Realm of Poseidon Skyfall|*Description Coming Soon* The Footprints of Perseus|Rhaegar's Adventures Son of the Dragon|*Description Coming Soon* Rise of the Spartans| Dragons vs The Hydra| Lost in an Ocean of Stars|*Description Coming Soon* Us Against The World|Arya and Dagonet's Theme Alduin's Rampage| Breath Of Cold Air|Winter Denna saves Elysium from the flames unleashed by Clara Storm The Lure of a Siren|The Lure of a Siren Aio̱nióti̱ta - The Eternity Blade| Rhaegar the Pyromancer|Rhaegar the Pyromancer Equilibrium Incarnate|Rhaegar's Training Stars of Another World| Journey to Skyhold|(Description coming soon) Setting up the lair| Theron creates his lair and becomes The Hood Mord Sith Assemble|Siri and Cara finally put aside their difference and work together as a team Across Nan Dongaroth|Lois and Jorren search for Clara Face The Flames|(Description coming soon) Fury of the Storms|(Description coming soon) |-| Love Themes= Beyond Heaven & Earth - Achilles & Kyra's Theme-0|Achilles & Kyra's Love Theme Achilles & His Queen|Achilles & His Queen Achilles & Kyra's Wedding|Achilles & Kyra's Wedding Against the Odds-0|Panos & Samiyah's Love Theme Igniting the Stars|Dante & Shaina's Love Theme Percival's Pledge| Percival's pledge to Seifa Braving the Storm|Laini & Natham's Love Theme Eques Crystállum - Crystal Knight|A piece commissioned by Lyra for Torani & Gwaine. A Walk in the Rain|Lyra & Eldin's first date. Mithian & Bedivere's Theme|Mithian & Bedivere's Theme Seifa & Percival's Theme|Seifa & Percival's Theme Torani & Gwaine's Theme|Torani & Gwaine's Theme I Love You Forever|Torani and Gwaine's Alternate Theme Royal Wedding in Elis|Fanfare for Lyra & Eldin's Wedding Rhaegar & Lorelei|Rhaegar & Lorelei's Love Theme Thayn & Elysia|Thayn & Elysia's Love Theme Baelor & Daena's Love Theme|Baelor & Daena's Love Theme Trevelyan & Sansa|Trevelyan & Sansa's Love Theme A Moment In Time|Trevelyan & Sansa's First Kiss Lyra & Kallias|Lyra & Kallias Azrael & Erika|Azrael & Erika's Love Theme Wedding Dance|Wedding Preparations Pachelbel - Canon In D Major. Best version.|Torani and Gwaine's Wedding Kit & Shaina|Kit & Shaina Orion & Saiya|Orion & Saiya Leto and Chani|Leto and Chani Raiden & Nerys|Raiden & Nerys Meant to Be|Eira and Gryfflett's Theme Romantic flight|Clara and Kalliades go for a moonlight ride on Alduin Lois and Jorren's Love Theme|Lois and Jorren's Love Theme Frozen Moment|Winter and Theron's Love Theme Artemis and Torin's Love Theme|Artemis and Torin's Love Theme Northern Lights - Ragnar & Shiera|Ragnar & Shiera's Love Theme